Lady Fortune
by Kizoku Mika
Summary: This is a tribute to one of my favorite characters on MGS2....Helena Dolph Jackson also known Fortune. It's my first fic and a song one at that.


This is the result of not being able to go to sleep at all last night!! Heehee!! I wrote this while listening to 'System of a Down' while the "Kings of Comedy" played in the background. Yeah I know this song fic has nothing funny in it......I'm just a weird person, alright? Good!  
  
Warning: May contain very mild spoilers...although you probably won't catch on if you havn't beaten the game.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MSG2....situations and characters belong to Konami and all it's respective owners. "Gloomy Sunday" Lyrics are by Rezo Seress. Also, this is a flame free zone, if you have nothing nice to say, don't even bother to review.  
  
  
  
Lady Fortune  
  
  
  
  
  
'I won't let you down father..'  
  
Boldly, the young woman butted in line and scribbled her name down before anyone could protest. "Just who do you think you are?!" The army recruiter demanded as he stood, locking gazes with the beauty that stood before him, head raised in defiance. "You can't just waltz in here and-" "Are you done?" She interupted cooly, briefly closing her eyes in annoyance. "And, if you must know, the name is Jackson, Helena Dolph Jackson."  
  
  
  
[Sunday is gloomy]  
  
  
  
Now that she had enrolled into the U.S. Army the training would begin. Then, soon after the war simulations would start, so every day and well on in to the night she pushed herself to the limit.  
  
'I have to get stronger...'  
  
  
  
[My hours are slumberless  
  
Dearest the shadows  
  
I live with are numberless]  
  
  
  
'It's amazing. Of all the battles and simulations, she has not been wounded -ever!'  
  
  
  
[Little white flowers won't wait for you  
  
Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you]  
  
'NO! this can't be happening!!' Fresh tears streamed down her face. Her husband....Reginald...taken from here. Why must I....play the part of tragic hero?  
  
'They will pay dearly for this.....'  
  
  
  
[Angels have no thoughts of ever returning you  
  
Would they be angry  
  
If I thought of joining you?]  
  
  
  
She glared at the blonde-headed youth before her, the aura of saddness around her, increasing. "Can you give me death?"  
  
  
  
[Gloomy Sunday]  
  
  
  
"I'm disappointed, not even you can kill me." bitterly she laughed. As every single bullet sent her way recoiled from her, refusing to go anywhere near her flawless, carmel colored skin. 'I. am. cursed.' numbly she kicked a gernade that had gone dull the minute it landed at her feet. She watched it roll off the edge of the AC connecting bridge, crashing into the ocean below.  
  
  
  
[Gloomy is Sunday  
  
With shadows I spent it all]  
  
"Vamp....."  
  
She hurled the large gun, longer than her own body to the ground and dropped to her knees near her fallen comrade. "That bullet....was meant for me....VAMP!! Vamp...speak to me...!!" Gently she cradled his head to her breast, the hole in the middle of his forehead...shattering what ever was left of her black heart. Lovingly, she stroked his pale cheek, denial clearly written on her face now. "You'll be okay...don't leave me too..."  
  
  
  
[I have decided to end it all  
  
Soon they'll be candles, and prayers  
  
that are said I know.]  
  
  
  
'It was all a Lie? Some cruel trick? I could have died....when ever I wanted to?'  
  
She shook with rage, her honey-brown eyes spitting fire and almost promising death. With a loud shriek of fury she aimed her heavy gun with a grunt of effort at Oceolot, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
[But let them not weep  
  
Let them know, I'm glad to go.]  
  
  
  
Pain, intense pain tore through her chest - the mere shock of it, making her drop her weapon, the thudding sound it made when it hit the ground seem to echo - time seem to have stopped. 'I....missed...?....and he...shot me...?' the telltale warm, crimsom liquid stained the front of her uniform.  
  
  
  
[Death is no dream  
  
For in death, I'm caressing you.  
  
With last breath of my soul;  
  
I'll be blessing you.]  
  
  
  
"Everyone, get down!!!"  
  
Barely able to stand, she managed to hold her own. Arms spread wide apart, waiting...no, welcoming the oncoming missle attack from Metal Gear Ray.  
  
'I...am the proud daughter of a noble soldier, I can do this.' She repeated over and over in her mind - her own personal mantra.  
  
The missles heeded the command of it's mistress and diverted harmlessly past them, exploding off in the distance.  
  
"She really *is* lady luck!!"  
  
  
  
[Gloomy Sunday.  
  
Dreaming, I was only dreaming]  
  
  
  
Soon, she found it hard to breathe....the sound of her "admires" growing fainter...and fainter...replaced with somthing else. Slowly, her head tilted back to stare unseeingly at the sky "I can see them...my family."  
  
Violently, she coughed, the copper taste of her own blood filling her mouth....running down her lips - she collasped gracefully, playing the role of 'tragic hero' to the end.  
  
  
  
[I wake and find you asleep  
  
In the deep of my heart here.  
  
Darling I hope, that my dream never haunted you.  
  
My heart is telling you,  
  
How much I wanted you]  
  
  
  
[Gloomy Sunday]  
  
  
  
-End-  
  
Um...I know it may seem alittle confusing to read, but it's just a um..collection of, in my opinion, the most memorable Fortune cut scenes in the game, except for the beginning, I kinda made that up - but it's accurate though, I checked the book to make sure.  
  
*Be a good reader and review* 


End file.
